Beautiful One
by chochowilliams
Summary: On December 21, Ritsuka turns 15. His friends decide to throw him a surprise party, but they are the ones who are in for the biggest surprise. Shouta underage , Romance, Fantasy, M/M, Hentai sexual situations , Family name-centric


**Beautiful One**

**One-shot**

**Written by:** chochowilliams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Summary:** On December 21, Ritsuka turns 15. His friends decide to throw him a surprise party, but they are the ones who are in for the biggest surprise.

**Warning:** Shouta (underage), Romance, Fantasy, M/M, Hentai (sexual situations), Family name-centric

**Pairings: **Ritsuka/Soubi

**Inserts:** References from "Christmas in Japan: Why Mistletoe is Apropos" and Loveless vol. 5, "Ritsuka's Day", "Beautiful One" by Jonny Lang, Long Time Coming

**A/N:** This is my first Loveless fanfic. So, please be kind.

**oOo**

_Beautiful one, Beautiful child, my everything_

_Beautiful one, Beautiful child_

_To be the one to call you mine_

_To feel the way I do inside_

_You're so much more than I ever dreamed_

_This is forever I believe_

_Beautiful one, Beautiful child, my everything_

_Beautiful one, Beautiful child_

_I know you're what I need_

_Beautiful one, Beautiful child_

**-"Beautiful One" by Jonny Lang, Long Time Coming**

**oOo**

It was four days before Christmas and the city was all lit up in anticipation of Christmas. Downtown was ablaze with lights. Main Street became the Boulevard of Lights. Shops bedazzled their front display windows. Each tried to one up their competitors and tried to be bigger and better than the previous year.

There was a dusting of snow coating the land and a winter storm advisory was in effect for the next few days.

It is a myth that the Japanese do not celebrate this most holy of Christian holidays. Though only about 1.5 percent of the island nation is actually Christian, the Japanese do make quite a surprisingly big deal out of the holiday. Unlike the West, though, Christmas in Japan is nothing more than a commercial holiday and a time to spend with friends. The big holiday in Japan is New Years where families gather together (1).

This day also happened to be Aoyagi Ritsuka's birthday. The Loveless sacrifice was turning fifteen.

Ritsuka was once told by his brother that when he was born, their mother had "Rikka" in mind. Seeing he was born on December 21, he should have been named "Toji" after the winter solstice, but instead, he was named for the first day of summer (2). He was still not sure why.

He has never made a big deal out of his birthday. At least, not since Seimei died. Or more accurately, died the first time. There was really no point. Seimei was the only one who had cared enough about his existence to make him feel as if it was actually his special day.

Their father…well, the only thing he had ever really cared about was himself, which was why he had indulged his wife's ever growing psychotic episodes instead of defending his young son. After Seimei died, his father began to spend less and less time at home. It had gotten to a point where at times, Ritsuka forgot he had a father.

To his mother, he was not her Ritsuka-whatever that was supposed to mean. He was just some stranger who shared Ritsuka's name and slept in Ritsuka's bed and wore Ritsuka's clothing and had Ritsuka's face and liked the food Ritsuka was supposed to dislike and disliked the food Ritsuka was supposed to like. The Ritsuka that was his mother's Ritsuka was not able to get out of bed in the morning to get ready for school unless she woke him up. Her Ritsuka obeyed his curfew. Her Ritsuka never second and third and forth guessed every single move he made, fearing the next wrong move might be the last one he ever made. So, why would she celebrate his birthday if he were not her Ritsuka?

When Yuiko discovered he had a birthday, she had insisted on throwing him a party. But of course, he had wanted no such thing. Again, what was the point? It was really no big deal. But when those large teal eyes of hers welled up with tears, Ritsuka found himself reluctantly giving in. And he had to admit, he was glad that he had.

But this year was different. It seemed that this year, they had forgotten. It surprised Ritsuka to discover how disappointed he was that they had not remembered his birthday this year. When had he become like this?

He had resigned himself to the fact that he is not the same Ritsuka he had been at age three, age five, age seven, age ten. He was not even the same Ritsuka he was one week ago. He had been Ritsuka then and he was Ritsuka now, but the Ritsuka he is now is not the Ritsuka he was then. But that did not mean that there was anything wrong with him as his mother had painfully pointed out repeatedly for years. The Ritsuka he was now was friends with Yukio and Yayoi, Kio, Ai and Midori, Shinonome-sensei, Katsuko-sensei, Kinka and Ginka, Yoji and Natsuo, Yamato and Kouya. Even Nagisa-sensei and of course Soubi. The Ritsuka he was now was a straight A student with a 4.0 average and Valedictorian of the junior high third years. He had a full scholarship to a prestigious high school come April. The Ritsuka he was now was deeply in love with Soubi. These were all experiences and accomplishments that he never would have imagined would be such a major part of his life just three short years ago.

He was not the same person he was then, but he was all right with that, because he was who he was now and for that he had to thank Soubi. For if Soubi had not come to find him three years ago on that fortunate day, who knows where he would be now or who he would be.

"Ritsuka?"

Startled out of his thoughts at the sound of his name, the raven-haired teen felt familiar arms encircle him from behind. A tension he had not been aware of eased out of him. Covering the large hands that were holding onto him possessively with his own, Ritsuka allowed himself to be pulled gently back. He tipped his head to the side, exposing the long line of his neck as he watched Soubi's reflection in the dark windowpanes. The twenty-two-year-old dipped his head to nibble on the tender, sensitive flesh where neck and shoulder met. A pleasurable shudder rippled through the young teen. He felt the cold metal of Soubi's glasses rub against his chin.

"How was your visit with your mother?" Soubi asked. He tightened his hold on his young boyfriend and rubbed his head against Ritsuka's much as a cat did to mark its territory.

Heaviness gripped Ritsuka's heart at the question. He shrugged.

When Soubi and he, fighting together as the Loveless unit they were always supposed to be, finally defeated Seimei and his new fighter unit Nisei several years ago at Seven Voice Academy, Ritsuka had hoped that things would finally go back to normal. Or at least, as normal as they could become considering. Unfortunately, while his mother had become a little more stable without the influence of Seimei, she was far from sane and Ritsuka feared she never would be.

His father had been unable to deal with his wife's growing psychosis any longer. It had become too much. So, he admitted her into a psychiatric hospital and filed for divorce. While he had technically gained custody of Ritsuka, more out of necessity than anything else, he could have cared less about his only living son, which was why he has not said anything about Ritsuka not only being involved with a man six years his senior, but moving in with him.

Technically, he had not officially moved in with Soubi. It was just that Ritsuka spent so much more time here, than he did at his father's that most of his belongings had inevitably ended up here. Ritsuka was not even sure if he had anything in his room at his father's house. Actually, Ritsuka could count on one hand how many times he had gone back home and still have enough fingers left over to form a fist. Neither Soubi nor his father seemed to mind. For some reason, that bothered him.

As for his mother… What was there to say about her? Everything that could be done for her was being done.

"She didn't know me," he blurted.

Soubi blinked his indigo eyes. Straightening, he pulled away from Ritsuka and stared at his reflection in the dark window. "Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka shrugged listlessly as he dropped his head forward and rested his forehead against the cool glass of the window that overlooked the quiet side street.

Not like this was a new development. It has been going on since he was ten years old, but he had been hoping that now that his mother was getting professional help, she finally might begin to get better. But just like when Seimei was finally defeated, none of the drugs or therapy sessions the doctors and nurses shoved down his mother's throat were doing much of anything. The only difference-whether you can call it a break through or not was left to the eye of the beholder-was that now she was no longer abusive. No longer did she fly off on one of her ranting and raving meltdowns. No, now, Misaki Aoyagi refused to acknowledge that she even had children. But…

"…It's okay," he whispered into the silence.

Soubi frowned.

"I'm used to it by now." You can cry over the mess you made or clean it.

Soubi was not so sure about that, but decided to say nothing.

Ritsuka pushed aside the growing feelings of melancholy. Today was not the day to dwell on such things. There were much more important things to think about.

"So, Soubi," he drawled as he pushed away from the window. Crossing his arms over his chest, Ritsuka turned around to face his boyfriend. "Where's my present?" he demanded.

The others may have forgotten, but he would be damned if he let his own boyfriend get away with forgetting his birthday.

What it comes down to is that he could care less if his friends threw him a birthday party or lavished him with gifts. It still would have been nice had they at least acknowledged that it was his birthday in some way, shape or form though. Just the other day, they had decorated Keiko's locker for her birthday (3). They had even brought in a chocolate cupcake filled with some sort of sweet jam for her at lunch. It was funny how things turn out. To be jealous of something like that. But seeing as it was nearing the end of their final year of middle school, he could cut them some slack. Things were hectic right now.

However, Soubi was a different matter all together. Classes for him ended weeks ago and seeing as he did not plan to take any interim semester classes, he had no excuse. Usually, Soubi made him a special breakfast. Since Kio drank the last of the milk and spilled the sugar all over the kitchen floor the night before, all Ritsuka had for breakfast this morning was a bowl of dry, stale corn flakes that he disliked more than anything in this world. And to top it off, he had not received his annual birthday kiss.

A look of surprise crossed Soubi's face. "What present?"

He would accuse Soubi of joshing him, but one look at the blank look on Soubi's face told Ritsuka everything he needed to know. Ritsuka's arm dropped to his sides as he gazed at his boyfriend in disbelief.

"Christmas is not for-"

Ritsuka scoffed. His ears twitched and his tail swished dangerously, signaling his annoyance. He could not believe that even Soubi had forgotten.

With reflexes that had been honed by years of fighting, Soubi reached out to grab Ritsuka's arm and pulled him to him. He lowered his head and captured Ritsuka's lips.

Ritsuka's ears shot up in surprise. A rosy tint colored his cheeks as Soubi's lips moved sweetly over his.

After overcoming the initial surprise, Ritsuka's violet eyes fluttered close. His tail swished slowly back and forth. All thought fled his mind.

Soubi tasted of cigarettes and smelled of smoke and turpentine. He really had to get Soubi to quit smoking. Or to at least cut back. It really was not a very healthy habit, but then again neither was having a hard on for a twelve-year-old boy.

Soubi released Ritsuka's swollen lips. With one arm wrapped possessively around Ritsuka's waist and holding the teen tightly against him, Soubi cupped Ritsuka's reddened cheek. The boy was hot to the touch.

Dazed, Ritsuka's eyes fluttered open. He was lost the instant he gazed into those incredible indigo eyes. One second they were a deep royal blue and the next they were a vivid violet.

"Happy birthday, Rikka," Soubi whispered. "_Suki dayo_."

A smile chased away the last of the shadows on Ritsuka's face.

Returning the smile, Soubi brushed a stray lock of raven hair behind Ritsuka's ear. His head descended to reclaim those ruby red lips, but hands on his chest halted his progress. "Ritsuka?" he inquired.

Ritsuka glanced sharply at the elder man. "You knew," he accused. "You knew and deliberately made me think you'd forgotten."

Soubi gazed sheepishly down at the boy.

"…What are you up to?" Ritsuka asked.

"Nothing, Ritsuka," Soubi answered innocently.

Ritsuka narrowed his eyes. He huffed. "Whatever," he muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back on the elder man.

Soubi chuckled lightly. His Ritsuka was so cute. Especially when he was feeling put out. "Ritsuka," he called out. He reached out and pulled the boy gently into his arms.

A rosy tint colored Ritsuka's cheeks.

"_Suki dayo_," Soubi whispered right before their lips met.

**oOo**

"Are you sure we shouldn't have at least told Soubi?"

"No. He would have just told Ritsuka."

"He's right."

"Why? If we told him that it was a surprise for Ritsuka's birthday…?"

"Nope."

"Soubi is forbidden to lie or withhold anything from Ritsuka."

"He has in the past."

"That was then. This is now."

"Yeah. He would have confessed in a heartbeat."

"This way, it really will be a surprise."

"…Hm…"

"…What's wrong now?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. It's just…"

"What?"

"Are you really sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course! He loves surprises!"

"…"

"C'mon! Don't be a party pooper!"

"Yeah! Let's go! Let's go!"

"…Hm…"

**oOo**

How had it gotten to this point? It was not as if the two of them had not done anything in the past for they have. Like any normal couple, they have…done things and…experimented. He was not as naively innocent as some people like to think he was and it was all thanks to this man who made him throb and pulsate with need with just a look, this man who had awakened a fire within him with that first kiss three years ago in the park. If thinking about someone all the time, wanting to touch and be touched by that person, wanting to be around him all the time was love, than he was guilty as charged.

A low moan escaped his lips.

He was covered in a thick layer of sweat. His raven black hair was plastered to his head. His chest was rising and falling sporadically as his heavy pants filled the studio apartment. Violet eyes were glazed over with passion and lust. Running his tongue along dry lips, he tossed his head from side to side as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him. He grabbed fistfuls of the bunched up black quilt that he lay upon. He clenched his hands until his knuckles were white. He arched off the bed as Soubi found his very core.

He had had no idea that he would be able to feel this way about someone or that someone would be able to drive him this insane with want and need.

"S-Soubi," he moaned. He was not sure how much longer he could last under his lover's tormenting ministrations.

"Ritsuka," Soubi whispered.

Soubi's voice vibrated through Ritsuka's body, sending shivers along his spine. Ritsuka shuddered. The intense heat that had been building exploded in a fierce display.

Ritsuka flopped bonelessly back against the mattress. He did not have an ounce of strength left in him.

"Are you okay, Ritsuka?"

Unable to form a coherent word, let alone a thought, Ritsuka grunted, or thought he did. He had intended to, but exhaustion like he never felt before settled over him. It wrapped its arms around him and held him close.

Soubi chuckled.

Ritsuka felt the bed jostle. His lids feeling like two ton weights, he could do nothing more than listen as Soubi's silent footsteps crossed the room. There was the sound of a drawer being opened and then some rustling. It sounded like paper being riffled through. Pill bottles. Loose change. Then nothing. Curious, Ritsuka peeled open an eye and gave a start when he found Soubi standing over him, bare chested, with a square shaped foil wrapper in his teeth. He sucked in a sharp breath as he realized what it was. "S-Sou-b-bi," he stuttered breathlessly over his racing heart.

Were they really going to do this?

Soubi knelt on the mattress between Ritsuka's splayed legs. The bed dipped under his knees. He popped opened the fly of his jeans, freeing himself and pulled his jeans down his hips.

Ritsuka's eyes went wide as he took in the sight of his lover's engorged member standing erect and at full attention against his stomach amidst a fluff of dark pubic hair. He ran his tongue along dry lips and squirmed as he sprang back to life at the sight. Who knew that the sight of another man would arouse him so much? If it was wrong, then he did not want to be right. His fisted hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly around the quilt. It was not as if he had never seen Soubi before for he has many, many times, but the sight, the feel, the taste of him never ceased to amaze him. It always startled him how Soubi could produce the most provocative reactions from him.

Soubi tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth.

Gulping over a heart beating fiercely with fear and uncertainty, Ritsuka pushed himself into a seating position. His vivid violet eyes never leaving those intense indigo eyes smoldering with lust, Ritsuka cupped Soubi's swollen erection.

Soubi groaned. His eyes rolled up into his head.

Loving the reactions he could get out of his college boyfriend, Ritsuka ran his thumb over the tip.

Shuddering, Soubi tore Ritsuka's hands from his penis before the boy finished him right here and now. He held the younger male's right hand palm side up within his.

Ritsuka glanced at him curiously.

Soubi took the unwrapped condom out of his mouth and placed it in Ritsuka's hand.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka questioned. His voice shook. He glanced from the small package in his hand to Soubi.

"What do you want me to do…Master?" Soubi asked. His voice was dangerously low and did not sound like his own.

Soubi was asking him? Dear God. Why? Oh! That was right. As the Sacrifice, he was the dominate one in this relationship. As much as it irked him, Soubi did as he was told and tended not to think for himself, though he has gotten a lot better in that respect. Besides, while the two of them have done…certain things in the past, he was still a virgin when it came to…"it". Admittedly, his first reaction was to grab the blankets and cover himself up and order Soubi to put his pants back on, but he wanted to be with Soubi. He wanted this more than he has ever wanted anything in his entire life.

He crumbled the condom and let it tumble to the ground.

Soubi watched his movements. His face was carefully void of any expression, but Ritsuka had a feeling he knew what was going through the man's head.

Smirking, he settled back down onto the mattress. His raven locks fanned out around him like a halo. Bending his legs so that his knees pointed at the ceiling, Ritsuka pried open his legs a little farther, feeling self-conscious the entire time.

Soubi's eyes widened a fraction before a smile slowly made its way onto his lips. Scooting closer to him, Soubi placed his hands on Ritsuka's knees and leaned over him. He gave him a quick peck on the lips. "_Suki dayo_, Ritsuka, but are you sure about this?" He did not want to push Ritsuka into doing anything that he did not want to do.

Smiling, Ritsuka cupped Soubi's face and nodded. "Yes, Soubi. I want you to make love to me. I want to give my ears to you," he confessed.

He's cute when he's blushing, Soubi thought. "Okay, Ritsuka." He felt honored and privileged to be entrusted with something so precious.

Ritsuka clamped his eyes shut and turned his face away as he felt Soubi's large, strong hands grip his hips gently and lift him slightly. His face was blazing as his legs were pushed apart more. He sensed Soubi drawing closer. Then something that was both hard and soft at the time, something throbbing and rather large was pushed up against him. Unconsciously, Ritsuka clamped down. He transferred his death grip from the bed sheets to Soubi's forearms.

Soubi whispered soothing words of comfort into Ritsuka's ears. He told him to relax, trust him, and breathe deeply and slowly as he little by little pushed inside of Ritsuka.

He ached terribly from where they were in the process of joining. Pain shot through Ritsuka's entire body. His nails dug half-moon trenches in Soubi's arms, but the elder man said nothing. He gritted his teeth and bore down on the pain.

"Ritsuka, are you alright?" Soubi asked.

His eyes screwed up tight, Ritsuka nodded.

Kissing the boys temple, he licked a tear that had become entrapped by his long lashes.

Ritsuka felt the terrible ache that had encompassed him recede and then it was back, but with it came an underlining measure of pleasure. As he was rocked, as Soubi moved over him, pushing deeply inside of him over and over again, as their breaths tangled, a renewed layer of sweat covered them and their voices rang out in harmony. The bed vibrated and creaked beneath them and the pain was slowly replaced with one wave after another of pleasure.

Ritsuka never wanted it to end. It felt so good.

**oOo**

"…What's that sound?"

"Sounds like they're doing laundry."

"This late at night?"

"They do say it's the best time."

"Who?"

"Everybody."

"Why?"

"Saves energy, or something. Better for the environment."

"…"

"…I…don't think they are…doing the laundry."

"Huh?"

"Then what are they doing in there?"

"…Uhm…Well…"

"Maybe they're wrestling."

"Wrestling?"

"Cool! I wanna join!"

"Yeah! Me, too. How rude not to invite us."

"Hey, why are you so red?"

"…Uhm, well…you see…Why don't we just go-?"

"Go? Hell no! We didn't sneak out of the Academy for nothing you know."

"Yeah. That's right."

"C'mon! Let's go surprise the birthday boy!"

"No!"

"Huh? What now?"

"Yeah. What's the problem?"

"…Well, uhm…I just…"

"C'mon, move outta the way."

"Yeah. We have a party to get started."

"…Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you when Ritsuka beats your ass into a bloody pulp."

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Home."

"What?"

"What about the party?"

"I'll call Ritsuka in the morning."

"Oh! Boo!"

"Just leave him be."

"Yeah, let's go! Let's go!"

"…Hey. They stopped."

"Uh? Oh, yeah. It's gone all quiet."

"Do you think they're done?"

"Sounds like it."

"Alright! Par-ty!"

"…I wonder what they were doing."

"Who cares? They're done now, aren't they?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"So, let's go already."

**oOo**

With a tender smile on his face, Soubi tucked the sheets up around Ritsuka's naked frame.

The fifteen year old was not as tall as Seimei had been, but it was only a matter of time. Just this past summer, the boy had grown at least two feet. Soubi, frankly, had not really noticed because he saw the boy every single day, but Natsuo and Yoji had stopped by after what seemed like forever and had been amazed at how much Ritsuka has changed in a short amount of time, but what else did you expect from a boy going through puberty? He himself had been the same way. But no matter what kind of man his Ritsuka matured into, he would never stop loving him.

Curled up besides his peacefully slumbering lover, Soubi leaned over and kissed Ritsuka softly on the lips. Not even a twitch. Wow. He really was out cold. As he brushed a lock of damp raven hair off Ritsuka's face, his gaze landed on Ritsuka's earless head. Soubi was surprised at how sad he was to see those cute little cat ears gone. It was the end of an era, but another one was definitely beginning and he would gladly spend it with his soul mate by his side.

He stretched out and clicked off the lamp that was besides the bed. The room was thrown into darkness. The only light came from the dim streetlight across the street. Snuggling down besides Ritsuka, he flung an arm possessively around Ritsuka's waist. He was asleep seconds after he closed his eyes.

**oOo**

"Hey! The lights are off!"

"What? No way! Boo!"

"You think they went to sleep?"

"But why?"

"That's not fair!"

"It's not that late."

"What a couple of old men."

"Yeah."

"So, now what?"

"…"

"Hey! Nagisa-sensei just went shopping."

"Cool!"

"Party!"

"…But…"

"What?"

"…Do you think it'll be alright if we come, too?"

"Sure! The more the merrier."

"…But…"

"…Now what?"

"You don't think she'll get mad, do you?"

"Of course she will."

"Yeah. That's half the fun!"

"So, let's go!"

"Yeah!"

…**Owari**

**(1)** From "Christmas in Japan: Why Mistletoe is Apropos"

**(2)** From Loveless vol. 5, "Ritsuka's Day"

**(3)** I don't know if any of you guys did/do this, but when I was in high school, we decorated each other's locker for our birthday


End file.
